El Cumpleaños de Sheila y Su Triste Final
by Sheila-Sama
Summary: Hola amigos,soy sheila. y hoy les presento una tragica historia. donde la protagonista principal es sheila mancilla (o sea yo) y el villano principal es ariel,(mi futuro profesor de baile). si tanto les gustan las historias de terror como el exorsita o bloody mary,entonces lean esta historia que esta fenomenal. eso sí,esta historia no es apta para el público menor de 13 años.


El Cumpleaños de Sheila y Su Triste Final.

Montevideo – Uruguay – 08 de Diciembre de 2018

ese día era muy esperado para mí,porque el 8 de diciembre de ese año...era mi cumpleaños numero 21.

en mi casa,mi madre me hizo una torta de frutilla con crema chantilly,un lemmon pie y dos fainas de queso. Mi padrastro alvaro,me hizo un arrollado de pollo,unos escones de queso y croasanes tipo franceses. Mi hermana se encargó de comprar las bebidas,cositas para la picada (embutidos,papitas y aceitunas.),realmente no es un cumpleaños para los adultos,sino una sencilla y normal reunión.

A las 20:00 hs de esa noche,mis amigos,familiares,en especial mi novio ''ariel'' (que también es mi profesor de baile y de piano),llegaron a mi casa justo a tiempo para mi cumpleaños que no es ''fiesta de cumpleaños''. Uno de mis compañeros del liceo de nombre ''alejandro arigón'',trajo a su banda de nombre ''broken garden'' (''jardin roto'' en ingles),y tocaron la canción de cumpleaños para mí y me regalaron una guitarra eléctrica autogrfiada por los miembros de la banda,sobre todo de alejandro. Mi compañero domingo,me regaló una camiseta numero 10 del ''club atlético de atenas'' como él sabía que soy hincha de ese cuadro,me gusta mucho su regalo. Mi delegado de la clase ''fabrizio leone'',me regaló una camiseta de numero 10 de la selección uruguaya de fútbol,y además de que me gusta mucho el fútbol,me gusta también el basquetbol. Mis 3 compañeros,''alejandro trinidad,senaqué machado y bruno lage'',me hicieron un álbum de graduación con todas las fotos de todos nosotros en nuestros mejores momentos,desde 1° de ciclo básico hasta 6° de bachillerato,incluyendo un dvd con videos de los mejores momentos universitarios.

Pero como ariel,vio todos los regalos que ellos me dieron,despertó la envidia que estaba encerrada por mucho tiempo en su interior.

Unos 10 minutos después,me fui al baños a lavarme las manos y de repente,ariel apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,con su linda sonrisa de siempre. -hola dulzura,como estas? Estas disfrutando de tu cumpleaños?- ariel me besó en la mejilla derecha,y yo empecé a sonrojar un poco. -todo tranquillo ariel,pero porqué entraste al baño sin avisar?- sin previo aviso,ariel me iba a dar una sorpresa que nunca pienso olvidar en toda mi vida. -te cuento una buena noticia,sheilita...- y yo le pregunté a ariel,-cual es,mi pequeño ariel?- ariel sacó un cuchillo del bolsillo,y sin previo aviso,él me dijo una frase que nunca lo voy a olvidar. -te voy a matar.- yo estaba confundida al escuchar a ariel. -que?...me vas a matar...no...eso debe ser un chiste verde tuyo,cierto?- mientras que yo estaba sonriendo al escuchar eso en broma,ariel empezó a enojar como un loco escapado del hospital mental. -no sheila,tus amigos te regalan los mejores regalos del mundo,y cuando yo vivía en nueva york,mi familia y mis amigos me regalan los peores regalos del mundo...- yo me sentía preocupada pero al menos hice lo mejor que pude para consolar a ariel. -ariel,yo te puedo explicar todo,pero por favor,no me mates...vos sos una buena persona,me enseñaste a bailar,me enseñaste a tocar el piano,tu y yo somos una exelente pareja,en las buena y el la malas...- ariel me grito tan fuerte que hasta mis compañeros del liceo y mis familiares escucharon los gritos de ariel y mis llantos de angustia hacia el. -por favor ariel,termina con toda esa envidia...te lo ruego por el amor de dios...- y el me gritó,-callate,autista hija de puta!- ariel me dio un puñetazo que me hizo resbalar hacia la ducha,y de repente,ariel cerró la puerta,yo empecé a gritar y empezó a hacerme,no 1,sino 36 puñaladas en todo mi cuerpo...como si fueran 12 flechas clavadas en casi todo mi cuerpo...mamá abrió la puerta del baño donde yo estaba,-sheila,llegó la hora de cortar la torta.- ella vio a ariel con la camisa blanca,manchada de sangre y a mí...pero sin vida...mi mamá me abrazó tan fuerte y ella empezó a llorar de tristeza...-sheila!...pero quien fue el que te hizo esto?...- mi madre vio a ariel con el cuchillo ensangrado en la mano y se levantó para decirle algo. -eres un asesino,ariel!...porqué mataste a mi hija?!...que era un tesoro...una dulzura...y también...una alumina para mí...porqué?...- y ariel le responde. -porque...porque...porque yo sentía envidia hacia ella...- mi mamá se enoja con ariel y ella le dijo. -tarde o temprano,te vas a pudrir en la carcel,maldito asesino de autistas!,te di toda mi confianza,todo mi apoyo para que le hagas feliz a sheila...pero ahora...por tu culpa,...ella no está más con sus amigos,con nosotros...ni con sus compañeros de clase...ahora largate de la fiesta antes de que llame a la autoridades,profesor homicida.- ariel se fue de la fiesta...y al día siguiente,me velaron hasta la tarde...y esa noche...me enterraron en el cementerio ''parque del rencuentro'' que estaba cerca del cementerio de mascotas ''parque del este'' y del aeropuerto internacional de carrasco.

2 semanas después de mi fallecimiento,mi madre denunció a ariel,por el homicido,y el caso ''sheila mancilla'' ha sido cerrado''.

Ahora ariel,cumplirá su condena en la carcel...y yo...con la euforia devastada por el odio.


End file.
